Luzes do Norte
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O sonho de Katniss sempre fora o de ser uma guia turística no Alasca, e de repente ele torna-se realidade quando chega à sua cidade um fotógrafo da National Geographic. A surpresa é quanto a quem é esse fotógrafo, a quem Katniss conhece muito bem, embora não o visse há anos. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** A trilogia Jogos Vorazes, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Suzanne Collins. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Luces del Norte", de AlwaysEverlark. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **LUZES DO NORTE**

Katniss odiava o inverno há anos.

Ela odiava o inverno desde que seu pai morrera durante um, há muitos anos. Odiava o inverno porque mal havia alguns minutos de Sol. Odiava o inverno porque tudo congelava e não se podia caçar. Odiava o inverno porque, embora o seu trabalho como garçonete no Abernathy's não a desagradasse, durante aqueles meses do ano era quase insuportável e a matava de tédio.

Na verdade, ela odiava o inverno por outro motivo... mas era um motivo que ela tentava ignorar.

De um jeito ou de outro, e de modo inexorável, o inverno tinha chegado como em todos os anos, e desta vez com um bônus: Prim, sua irmãzinha querida, tinha ido para Anchorage, para começar o seu estágio como enfermeira. E Gale, seu namorado, tinha ido ao norte para trabalhar nos campos de petróleo. No entanto, talvez Gale... já não fosse seu namorado.

Porém, embora tivesse odiado a cada um dos invernos, não podia odiar aquele porque, apesar de tudo, finalmente ela iria realizar um dos seus sonhos.

Haymitch, seu chefe e dono do Abenathy's, entre outros negócios, contratara-a para servir de guia para um fotógrafo da National Geographic, e Katniss sempre sonhara em ser guia turística no Alasca, ela sentia-se livre na natureza, mas tinha lhe custado muito dinheiro para conseguir tirar o título e a licença. Sua prioridade sempre tinham sido os estudos de Prim.

A história de Haymitch era digna de ser contada. Ele tinha chegado ao Alasca com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro e bêbado como um gambá, em um dos cruzeiros para turistas ricos, que atravessavam de Vancouver até Whittier, na península de Kenai.

Sua mulher, Mayselee, o abandonara depois de ganhar na loteria, e, embora o dinheiro tivesse sido repartido igualmente, ele nunca se recuperou do "seu golpe de sorte", já que a amava profundamente. Depois disso, começou a beber e embarcou para o norte. Quando chegou lá ele decidiu ficar, depois de contemplar, uma noite, a aurora boreal. Dizia que finalmente tinha encontrado que superava, em beleza, a Mayselee, e que, assim, seria mais fácil esquecê-la.

E por isso a National Geographic estava vindo, para fotografar auroras boreais, nos diferentes parques naturais e redutos mais pitorescos... e por isso ela tinha discutido com o ex-namorado.

Katniss não parava de repetir em sua cabeça a última discussão com Gale:

 _\- Oh, é claro que você não vai a lugar nenhum !_

 _\- Do que você está falando, Gale ?_

 _\- De você, dois meses fora com um fotógrafo, é disso que eu estou falando !_

 _\- Não posso acreditar, você realmente está com ciúmes ? Você vai todos os anos para as plataformas do norte, vai me dizer que lá não há mulheres ?_

 _\- Isso não importa, eu te amo e sou fiel a você - respondeu Gale, obstinado._

 _\- E eu, não sou ? - respondeu ela, com pesar._

 _\- Essa é a questão, Catnip... você nunca me disse - disse ele, com um toque de tristeza, que, por alguns instantes, amoleceu-lhe o coração. Mas foi só por alguns segundos, porque a dúvida a machucava mais. Ela lhe fora fiel durante todo o tempo em que tinham estado juntos, e é claro que o amava ! Eles estavam juntos há vários anos, e tinham dividido muitas coisas juntos, quase tinha sido o seu primeiro tudo: seu primeiro namorado de verdade, seu primeiro amante, seu primeiro apartamento - Então ?_

 _\- Então, hoje tampouco vai ser o dia em que eu vou lhe dizer._

Ela saiu batendo a porta do apartamento que eles dividiam há seis meses, e, quando voltou, ele havia recolhido as suas coisas e voado para o norte. Isso tinha acontecido há um mês, e, desde então, não tinham voltado a se falar. Então, era óbvio que o que havia entre os dois tinha acabado.

Mas, ainda agora, ela não apenas repetia a conversa inúmeras vezes a conversa com Gale na sua cabeça por causa do resultado, mas sim porque a fizera lembrar-se de tudo aquilo em que ele não tinha sido o primeiro.

Não tinha sido nem o seu primeiro encontro, nem o seu primeiro beijo... nem o seu primeiro amor.

Ela pôs o casaco verde, aquele que sua irmã dizia que podiam ver a partir do espaço, por causa da cor, tudo branco em torno do Alasca, menos o seu casaco, e saiu do Abernathy's, em meio aos primeiros flocos de neve que caíam naquela estação. Naquele dia, ela iria reunir-se com o seu cliente.

A rota era simples: primeiro iriam a Valdez, onde, além de fotografar auroras boreais, esperavam conseguir fotografar orcas, depois seguiriam pela Glenway Highway até o Denali National Park, onde tinham conseguido uma permissão especial para entrar, fora da temporada, e acampar no Wonder Lake, onde, com sorte, veriam renas, alces e lobos. Por último, subiriam até Fairbanks, capital mundial das auroras boreais, e um pouco mais ao norte, para ver os ursos polares.

A viagem tinha que durar de dois a três meses, dependendo da sorte que tivessem não só com os fenômenos atmosféricos, como também com a observação da vida selvagem.

Quando ela chegou ao Abernathy's, ficou surpresa, como sempre, com a escuridão que reinava no local, era uma de suas marcas registradas. Haymitch dizia que era porque dava intimidade aos seus clientes, mas Katniss sempre pensara que tinha mais a ver com o quão pouco o seu chefe gostava de fazer a limpeza. Ela percorreu o bar com o olhar, procurando Haymitch por detrás do balcão, mas viu-o sentado ao fundo, de frente para ela. Estava sentado com alguém que dava-lhe as costas.

Katniss começou a andar em sua direção, quando de repente algo familiar nos cabelos do homem e nas costas longas a fez perder a respiração e parar de supetão.

"Não pode ser", ela disse a si mesma. "É totalmente impossível. Supere isso já, Everdeen, faz mais de dez anos que você não sabe nada a respeito dele".

No entanto, ela continuou parada, até que Haymitch percebeu a sua presença e fez um gesto com a mão para que se aproximasse. Ela começou a andar novamente, mas sem os passos firmes que a caracterizavam. Sentia-se um pouco enjoada, provavelmente devido à ansiedade que estava sentindo.

O homem loiro, presumivelmente o fotógrafo da National Geographic, não virou-se em nenhum momento, por isso Katniss não pôde comprovar se os seus receios eram infundados ou não. Esforçando-se para não olhar para ele ao passar do seu lado e parecer natural, dirigiu-se primeiro a Haymitch, deixando o homem atrás dela.

\- Olá, eu achava que iríamos nos encontrar daqui a quinze minutos.

\- Sim, mas o nosso cliente se adiantou. Deixe-me apresentá-lo. Katniss, este é Peeta Mellark.

Katniss virou-se no exato instante em que Haymitch pronunciava o nome de Peeta e deparou-se com os mesmos olhos azuis dos quais se lembrava, e com o mesmo sorriso genuíno de antes. Mas dez anos tinham transformado o seu rosto adolescente em um homem de feições angulosas. Se Peeta, aos quinze anos, era bonito, agora tinha se tornado um homem irresistível.

\- Olá, Katniss - ele cumprimentou-a com uma voz firme, que não deixava transparecer se ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

Mas Katniss não pensava deixar-se enganar pela aparência dele, nem pelo sorriso, sem mesmo por suas lembranças sobre ele. Então, lançando-lhe um olhar glacial, mas sem nenhuma palavra, ela virou-se para o seu chefe.

\- Haymitch, nós precisamos conversar - e, antes que o homem mais velho pudesse abrir a boca, ela acrescentou: - Agora.

Eles foram até o escritório de Haymitch, que ficava atrás do balcão, e, mais do que um escritório, era um quarto pequeno e imundo, cheio de faturas e de garrafas vazias.

\- O que há com você, está zangada com o mundo ? - perguntou Haymitch, com resignação.

\- Não. Quer dizer, sim. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que não posso fazer este trabalho. Você sabe quem é que está lá fora ? - perguntou Katniss, apontando enfaticamente para a porta.

\- Sim, um cliente, e um cliente, que, além do mais, paga muito bem.

\- Não, não - respondeu ela, como se ele não tivesse entendido nada - Aquele que está lá fora é Peeta Mellark.

\- Conte-me algo que eu não saiba, minha querida - disse Haymitch, alçando as sobrancelhas com uma expressão divertida.

\- Haymitch, tente entender. Peeta Mellark, aquele Peeta Mellark, me partiu o coração. Na verdade, seria bem mais correto dizer que ele esmagou-o em pequenos e minúsculos fragmentos. Ele me abandonou, você entende ?

\- Quando foi isso ? Porque ou você esconde muito bem, ou aconteceu há séculos. Eu o conheço.

\- Foi há dez anos, nós tínhamos quinze anos, mas isso não é importante, o importante é...

\- Olha, Katniss - disse ele, ficando subitamente sério - Eu preciso desse dinheiro, então supere isso ou deixe o trabalho, e eu o passarei para outra pessoa.

\- Está bem, eu lhe direi amanhã...

\- Não, querida, isso não funciona assim, você tem dez segundos - Katniss olhou para ele com uma expressão horrorizada, mas Haymitch não se intimidou e continuou com a sua contagem regressiva - Nove, oito, sete, seis...

Para seu desespero, Katniss aceitara antes que o homem chegasse a cinco. A verdade é que ela também precisava daquele trabalho.

\- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Mas vai ser em meus termos.

\- Isso você não tem que discutir comigo... é melhor você falar com o cara.

E, com isso, Haymitch dispensou-a do seu escritório, e Katniss não teve escolha a não ser ir falar com Peeta novamente. Mas, embora fosse ser a sua guia, deixaria claro que seriam apenas negócios.

"De qualquer modo, a quem você está tentando enganar, Katniss ? Foi ele quem lhe deixou, você teria ido até à Lua por ele", e, com esses pensamentos, ela sentou-se diante dele.

\- Olá, como vai... tudo ?

\- Sem rodeios. Está bem, Mellark, eu vou ser a sua guia, mas antes nós precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas.

\- Eu achava que era o cliente quem colocava as condições - disse ele, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Normalmente sim, mas não desta vez.

\- E qual é a restrição desta vez ? - Peeta perguntou novamente, sabendo que estava pisando em terreno pantanoso. Mas não deixaria que ela tivesse a última palavra, como sempre... como há dez anos. Era verdade que ele tinha ido embora, mas o que ela achava que ele podia fazer ? Desafiar os seus pais ? Katniss, mais do que ninguém, sabia que a sua mãe não era a pessoa mais fácil do mundo.

\- Você - disse ela, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, provavelmente pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado a falar - Você e sua maneira de se apresentar aqui, dez anos depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Peeta lembrava-se perfeitamente daqueles olhos cinzentos e daquele olhar forte e determinado. Era uma das coisas que sempre tinham-no fascinado nela, porém agora não havia nada mais nos olhos dela, nada que refletisse o amor que um dia ela sentira por ele. E isso fez o estômago de Peeta se revolver. Quando lhe disseram quem seria a sua guia, ele sentiu uma felicidade quase absurda, e também sentiu esperanças, embora a cada instante ele tivesse tentado controlar as suas expectativas. Infelizmente, tinha acertado quanto a isso.

Portanto, ele aceitou o fato de que Katniss não o perdoara, ou de que não tivesse sentido o mesmo que ele ao vê-la. Pensou que passar algum tempo com ela era melhor do que nada. E até pensou que talvez em algum momento desses dois meses, ele conseguiria fazê-la rir por um segundo, e isso seria recompensa o suficiente.

\- Está bem, Katniss, como você quiser. Não quero tornar isso mais difícil para nenhum de nós dois.

\- Isto são negócio, apenas negócios, não vamos ter conversas superficiais, nem vamos falar sobre os velhos tempos ou sobre o que cada um de nós fez ao longo dos anos. Não quero saber nada da sua família, nem dos seus irmãos, nem se você tem um animal de estimação ou uma... - antes de falar a palavra a seguir, que ficou sufocada na sua garganta, Katniss baixou os olhos, mirando as mãos dele, esperando encontrar uma aliança em algum dos seus dedos, mas, para seu alívio, porque, embora não quisesse admitir, sentiu-se aliviada, viu que ele não usava nenhuma - Ou uma namorada.

\- Estou de acordo com as suas condições, eu posso fazer isso. Não se preocupe, eu saberei me controlar.

\- Ótimo, eu vou pegá-lo amanhã no seu hotel às seis da manhã, nós temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

\- Espere ! Eu não lhe disse onde me hospedei.

\- Não é necessário, está tudo no seu dossiê - e, sem mais palavras, Katniss se afastou, e Peeta perguntou a si mesmo se realmente conseguiria cumprir tudo o que ela tinha lhe pedido.

Na manhã seguinte, pontual como um relógio, Peeta viu uma enorme van aproximar-se da entrada do hotel.

\- Bom dia - ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso, esperando que ela lhe respondesse. Mas tudo o que recebeu da parte dela foi um resmungo e ima indicação para que deixasse a sua bagagem no porta-malas.

O dia transcorreu cinzento como o céu ao redor deles. Ela apenas limitou-se a dar-lhe indicações de onde eles estavam. Coisas como "À sua direita, você pode ver as famosas Rainbow Mountains" ou "Bem à sua esquerda, podemos ver o Wrangell-St. Elias National Park, o maior do país, na verdade, é seis vezes maior do que Yellowstone". Ele só falou com ela para agradecer-lhe ou pedir-lhe o mais educadamente possível que parasse para tirar algumas fotos. Embora estivesse tentado, nunca lembrou-a de que ele tinha vivido ali, e que aquela parte do estado, ele também conhecia.

Não, definitivamente aquela não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Eles chegaram e saíram de Valdez mais rápido do que imaginavam, mal tinham passado uma semana ali, e já tinham conseguido o seu objetivo: fotografar a aurora boreal acima do glaciar Valdez, e fotografar várias orcas em sua passagem migratória pelas águas da baía.

Só houvera uma coisa digna de nota, e que conseguira fazê-la rir uma única vez.

Estavam subindo para fotografar um lago que ficava perto do Solomon Gulch Trail. Não era um trekking muito longo, apenas duas horas de ida e volta, mas tinham lhes dito que a vista valia a pena.

\- Então, nós não vamos nos encontrar com ursos por aqui, você tem certeza ? - perguntou Peeta pela décima vez.

\- Você ouviu a moça do escritório de turismo, nesta época isso é raro.

\- Ela disse que é improvável, mas não impossível.

\- Peeta, se você é um fotógrafo da natureza, como é possível que nunca tenha visto um urso ? Ou um animal de grande porte ?

\- Porque eu fotografava nos barcos: baleias, golfinhos, leões-marinhos... não tinha tirado fotos em terra, mas quando surgiu o trabalho no Alasca, eu decidi dar esse salto. Eu queria voltar para casa.

Katniss ignorou o último comentário e continuou falando.

\- Está bem, vamos repassar as regras sobre o que temos de fazer se virmos um urso. Vamos, comece.

\- Temos que fazer barulho para que o urso não se surpreenda se nos vir.

\- Exatamente - disse ela, pacientemente - Assim como estamos fazendo agora. Continue.

\- Se nos encontrarmos com ele, temos que ficar quietos e não olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas, o mais importante... - continuou recitando Peeta, quando eles viraram por uma curva e encontraram-se cara a cara com um urso negro.

\- O mais importante é não correr - disse Katniss, enquanto segurava Peeta - Acalme-se, está bem ? Os ursos não são agressivos.

Os próximos segundos pareceram eternos, mas finalmente o urso virou a cabeça e foi até à montanha.

Peeta desabou no chão no mesmo instante, e Katniss não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Eu disse a você que não aconteceria nada.

\- Era um urso enorme, e estava nos cheirando, Katniss - disse ele, enquanto recuperava-se do susto.

\- Ele só levantou o focinho, Mellark - ela respondeu, em meio às gargalhadas - Não estava interessado em nós, está acabando de comer muitos salmões.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, me desculpe. Pode me ajudar a levantar ?

E ela também tinha lhe dado a mão naquele dia. Apesar do urso, Peeta achou que fora um dia magnífico.

Quando retomaram o caminho, Peeta constatou que o Alasca era realmente mais lindo do que ele se lembrava, mas quem ele achava mais linda ainda era Katniss. Havia dias em que era difícil afastar o olhar dela. Na estrada para o Denali, pararam no quilômetro 131, que possuía vistas incríveis da grandeza do norte.

\- Sabe - disse Peeta, olhando a paisagem através da câmera que sempre carregava com ele - , eu sempre quis ir a Denali, mas minha mãe nunca queria sair de casa, e, quando ela realmente quis sair, nos levou para o outro lado do país.

Peeta esperou um instante, esperando que ela lhe lançasse alguma recriminação por ele ter desobedecido as regras, mas não ouviu nenhum resmungo ou rosnado por parte dela. Quando Katniss falou, foi só para lhe dizer que estava ficando tarde e que eles deviam retomar a viagem.

Denali era maravilhoso, embora não se pudesse ver com clareza os tons de amarelo, vermelho e laranja, que tornavam-no um dos lugares mais populares quando começava o curto outono que, no parque, durava apenas algumas semanas. Agora estava quase tudo coberto por um manto branco.

Porém, Katniss não conseguia apreciar totalmente a beleza, Peeta tinha saído há mais de duas horas, quando o Sol começava a se pôr, e ainda não voltara, e ele nunca demorava muito quando ia fotografar o pôr-do-sol. Ela estava doente de ansiedade.

Finalmente ela ouviu os passos pesados dele, caminhando até o acampamento, mas, ao invés de relaxar, percebeu o quanto estava irritada.

\- Posso saber onde você estava ! - gritou ela, correndo até onde ele estava.

\- Tirando algumas fotos, você sabe...

\- É tarde, Peeta, eu estava preocupada. Você demorou mais do que o normal, e... - Katniss parou de falar ao sentir os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, e virou-se antes que ele pudesse vê-la. Não queria que ele soubesse o quanto as ações e a presença dele a afetavam.

\- Ei, está tudo bem, eu já estou aqui, me desculpe. Eu realmente sinto muito, eu perdi a noção do tempo, o entardecer estava lindo, e eu estava tentando capturar todos aqueles tons de laranja no céu...

Ela lembrou-se de que a cor favorita dele era laranja, e lembrou-se do dia em que ele lhe contara isso, n terraço da sua casa, enquanto assistiam a um pôr-do-sol e beijavam-se pela primeira vez. O pranto subiu-lhe pelo peito, mas ela não conseguiu pará-lo... carregava consigo muitas emoções e muitas lembranças, por isso ela correr para refugiar-se em sua barraca.

Uma hora depois, um aroma delicioso entrou através da barraca e ela viu Peeta se aproximando.

\- Katniss, você está acordada ? - perguntou ele, através da porta. Mas ela continuou sem responder - Katniss, por favor, me desculpe. Eu preparei o jantar.

Se havia algo que Katniss não conseguia recusar, era comida, e Peeta sabia disso; era possível que fosse um truque, mas quando ela emergiu da barraca, levantando o nariz, não se importou muito.

\- O que é ?

\- Ensopado de cordeiro... com ameixas. Era uma das receitas favoritas do meu pai.

\- Eu sei - disse Katniss - Eu me lembro.

\- Ah ! Eu não tinha certeza de que você se lembrava - disse ele, timidamente - Embora eu me lembre de tudo sobre você.

\- Pois não deveria, eu tenho um namorado agora, sabia ? - respondeu ela, com raiva, mentindo sobre Gale - E não sei o que você pretende com toda essa história do pôr-do-sol alaranjado e do ensopado, Peeta.

\- Eu só queria fazer alguma coisa por você...

\- Lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro, mesmo, Peeta ? Você pensava que eu não me lembraria.

\- Eu não sei, Katniss, nós mal temos nos falado por estes dias. Você mal tem me dirigido a palavra.

\- Isso é porque nós temos um trato, isso são apenas negócios.

\- Esqueça esse trato, Katniss. Sou eu ! E eu estou aqui, e te disse que voltaria... - Peeta começou a frase irritado, mas terminou-a tristemente, e assim continuou - Mas demorei um pouco mais do que pretendia. Eu tinha quinze anos, Katniss... eu tive que ir embora com a minha família.

\- O problema não foi você ter ido embora - ela recriminou-o - O problema é que você não me contou. Você sabia disso desde que nós começamos a sair, e mesmo assim não me contou. Você esperou pela última noite, você esperou até poucas horas antes de partir para me dizer que ia embora... você me enganou, Peeta, deixou que eu me apaixonasse por você, e depois me abandonou - terminou ela, em meio às lágrimas, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Katniss, não chore, por favor - ele aproximou-se, temeroso, até onde ela estava soluçando e passou-lhe a mão por sobre os ombros, apertando-a contra o peito - Eu não queria fazê-la chorar, apenas se lembrar.

Katniss separou-se do abraço de Peeta e deu um passo para trás.

\- Bem, eu já lhe disse, eu me lembro de tudo... e não quero me lembrar mais, porque ainda dói demais.

\- Katniss, eu não lhe contei porque estava com medo. Eu sabia que, se lhe contasse, você não iria querer passar comigo o tempo que restava. Eu sabia que você não gostava das despedidas. Eu fui egoísta, eu sei, mas você tem de entender que eu estou apaixonado por você desde os cinco anos.

Ele tinha dito "estou apaixonado" no presente ?, pensou Katniss, antes de ele continuar.

\- Era a minha última oportunidade, e por isso eu me armei de coragem. Pensei que, se eu conseguisse fazê-la me conhecer, ou que saísse comigo... nós poderíamos continuar com o que quer que tivemos depois de eu ter ido embora. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de não saber nada sobre você, e a princípio eu sequer tinha certeza de você conhecer o meu nome. Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi um sonho, Katniss, na verdade foi melhor do que tudo o que eu tinha sonhado até então porque era real, e era você, e você me amava. E quando você ficou com raiva de mim naquela noite em que eu te contei e você foi embora, eu achei que você me perdoaria, e eu escrevi para você todos os dias, Katniss. Todos os dias, durante um ano. Trezentas e sessenta e cinco cartas. Você as leu ?

\- Não - respondeu ela, olhando-o nos olhos, e vendo a dor refletida neles - Mas também não as joguei fora. Simplesmente guardei-as em uma caixa. Eu ainda... ainda as tenho em casa.

\- Tudo bem, Katniss, não importa. Eu só quero que você me perdoe e que nós voltemos a ser amigos. Você quer ser minha amiga de novo ?

Katnis demorou a responder, parecia que sai cabeça estava avaliando todas as alternativas, e Peeta temeu pelo pior quando ela começou a falar.

\- Antes de responder, deixe-me lhe perguntar uma coisa - disse ela, levantando-se e aproximando-se novamente dele. Peeta assentiu - Você disse que estava apaixonado por mim, mas você disse isso no presente ou no passado ?

\- Katniss, você não tem que se preocupar com isso, eu sei que você tem um namorado, e nunca tentaria nada...

\- Peeta, a verdade, presente ou passado ?

\- Presente - respondeu ele, finalmente pondo todas as cartas na mesa.

Katniss não disse nada e virou-se para ir à barraca, mas, antes de entrar, encarou-o novamente e, com um gesto sexy com o seu dedo, indicou-lhe que se aproximasse. Peeta foi até onde ela estava e ficou quieto, esperando. Katniss inclinou-se até ele, ficando na ponta dos pés, e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Gale não é meu namorado, e, se você não percebeu, eu também continuo apaixonada por você.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Katniss beijou-o ternamente nos lábios, mas Peeta não demorou a responder, e, quando o fez, beijou-a com toda a intensidade que pôde, depois de dez anos, parando só quando o ar lhe faltou.

\- Então, isto é uma reconciliação ? - perguntou Peeta, beijando-a no pescoço e no queixo.

\- Venha à minha barraca, e eu vou lhe mostrar, Mellark - disse ela com um piscadela, segurando-o pela mão e arrastando-o para dentro.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta história tem um toque de realidade, especificamente a parte do urso é verdadeira e aconteceu comigo em uma viagem recente.

Espero que vocês gostem. Como sempre, não sejam tímidos e deixem as suas reviews !

Obrigada por lerem.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aí está mais uma tradução minha, a oitava de do fandom de Jogos Vorazes, e a terceira deste fandom que é de Universo Alternativo. Afora o plot, esta fic acabou também me interessando por ter o Alasca como cenário. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
